The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for removing water-content from organic solvents, particularly from nonpolar organic solvents or polar aprotic organic solvents, such for example as organic solvents used as purging liquid in production devices and research facilities of semiconductors and solar cells either before or after their use, or from organic solvents that are used as materials for such purposes as organic synthesis reaction.
The term “organic solvent” used in the present invention includes solvents used broadly in industrial fields, and includes such organic solvents as octane and other fluorocarbon solvents and chlorinated solvents. The terms “nonpolar organic solvents or polar aprotic organic solvents” used in the present invention refers, for example, to such low aqueous solubility nonpolar organic solvents as n-octane, or such polar aprotic organic solvents from which the mixed-in water content is relatively easy to separate despite having polarity as tetrahydofuran (THF).